Everytime
by Yuki Ryota
Summary: "Tanpa dirimu, aku begitu lemah. Dan untuk itulah aku membutuhkanmu, yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku, Hinata."/ Dedicated to Yukeh-san. [ANNOUNCEMENT IN A/N] [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Everytime**

 **Fic untuk Yukeh terinspirasi Everytime-Britney Spears**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Rated : T**

.

Prolog

.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo berjalan dengan gontai menuju parkiran sekolah. Sesekali ia memijat lengannya. Pelajaran olahraga dari Guy-sensei membuat lengannya sakit. Materi senam lantai membuat lengannya keseleo dan menimbulkan luka memar yang cukup menyakitkan.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Tidak hanya di lengannya yang bermasalah, jari-jari rampingnya juga ikut bermasalah. Teriris saat pelajaran tata boga benar-benar salah satu kesialannya di hari yang cerah ini.

Ia mengamati keadaan parkiran sekolah yang sepi. Tentu saja sepi, mengingat sekarang pukul setengah lima sore. Hanya beberapa kendaraan yang berada di parkiran guru dan karyawan. Sedangkan parkiran sepeda tampak kosong melompong.

Tunggu… kosong? Bukannya hari ini ia berangkat menggunakan sepeda? Jika tidak menggunakan sepeda, ia pasti tidak akan menuju parkiran sepeda. Ia menahan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu sungguh frustrasi sekarang. Kesialan terus menerus mendatanginya bagaikan semut yang mengerubungi gula.

Karena terlalu terfokus dengan kehilangan sepedanya, ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya. Tepukan pelan menyadarkan Hinata, gadis berambut indigo untuk segera mengantisipasi diri.

Naas, tamparan Hinata, ditahan dengan mudahnya. Ia berteriak, tidak mempedulikan identitas orang di depannya.

Tidak hanya itu, ada tangan yang menahan teriakan Hinata. Dan itu sukses membuat air mata Hinata mengalir."Hei, diamlah cengeng."

Hinata menghentikan teriakan frustrasinya saat tangan itu terlepas dari mulutnya. Ia mengusap matanya dan memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya dengan jelas. "Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata memperhatikan pemuda dari atas sampai bawah. "Sepedaku!" serunya.

"Cepatlah naik!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata duduk di tempat boncengan sepedanya. Ia menggenggam erat seragam Sasuke. Setelah Hinata duduk, Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya.

"Bukankah kau sudah menghentikan rutinitas menjemputku?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Mungkin aku akan melakukannya kembali," jawab Sasuke.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Bukannya katamu kita sahabat?"

Hinata ikut tertawa, ia menatap hamparan langit senja. Ia tersenyum tipis, setidaknya hari ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

 **TBC**

Saya tahu jika saya bilang akan hiatus, tapi fic ini kebetulan ada di 7 chapter draft flashdisk saya dan dalam rangka agar Yukeh-san yang sedang **deactive kan** akun fb nya dan ada kemungkinan tidak bisa terbacanya fic ini di grup LFoSH, saya memutuskan untuk mempublishnya di FFn, agar mungkin jika dia membuka FFn dapat membaca fic ini, walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Selain itu dalam rangka mengusir kebosanan pasca liburan dan membangkitkan semangatku untuk menulis. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Everytime**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

 **Reted : T**

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di atas meja. Ia mengamati keadaan kelas yang hening. Tentu saja hening, mengingat hari ini diadakan ulangan dari Ibiki- _sensei_. Guru paling galak nomer satu di Konoha Gakuen.

Hinata memalingkan wajah, menatap keluar jendela. Angin musim panas berhembus menerpa wajah dan surai indigo Hinata. Ia dapat melihat murid-murid kelas 12-4 asyik bermain bola dan aksi sahabatnya yang menendang bola ke gawang.

Tanpa ia sadari, sudut bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia dapat melihat sahabatnya yang dikerumuni teman-temannya. Tetapi wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi. Hanya irisnya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Hinata melebarkan senyumnya melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu. Secara tiba-tiba, sahabatnya membalikkan badan menatap ke arahnya dengan iris hitam kelam. Menatapnya intens tepat di mata. Sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke membuat dirinya gelagapan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke soal di atas meja.

Namun apadaya, ia tidak fokus mengerjakan soal terakhir itu. Ia masih terbayang dengan tatapan intens sahabatnya itu. Ia mencuri pandang pada Sasuke, sekadar untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda bersurai raven itu tidak menatapnya lagi.

Hinata benar-benar ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Pemuda itu masih menatapnya dan menyeringai saat mengetahui bahwa ia mencuri pandang kepadanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya. Ia berharap hari ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

Hinata menanti Sasuke di atap sekolah. Seperti biasa, ia akan makan bersama saat istirahat berlangsung. Ia menatap hamparan awan-awan yang mulai gelap. Hinata menatap jam tangannya. Sudah 20 menit ia menunggu, tapi Sasuke masih belum datang. Ini pertama kalinya ia menunggu Sasuke selama ini. Ia menatap datar kedua bento yang mulai mendingin.

Ia menghela nafas berat dan meraih sumpit. Untuk pertama kalinya ia makan sendirian tanpa Sasuke di sisinya.

.

.

Hinata berjalan sambil menunduk, tidak mempedulikan murid-murid yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela, dikarenakan Hinata yang jalan tak tentu arah dan menabrak orang lain. Sampai ada tepukan pelan di bahunya yang membuatnya mendongakkan kepala.

"Deidara- _senpai_?"

"Halo Hinata- _chan_ ," sapa Deidara sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum lemas, "Ada apa?"

"Kau lolos ke provinsi!" seru Deidara bersemangat.

Hinata hanya terdiam, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak senang mendengar berita dari Deidara. "Benarkah?" tanyanya asal.

Deidara resenyum kecut melihat adik kelasnya, "Ayolah Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat seperti ini?"

Hinata hanya menatap iris Deidara. Deidara menghela nafas melihat reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh Hinata. "Bukankah kau paling bersemangat mendengar hasil perlombaan Karya Ilmiah?"

"Entahlah, saat ini aku sedang tidak bersemangat Dei-senpai," jawab Hinata menunduk, mencengkram erat kain yang membungkus kedua bento yang dibawanya.

"Hmmm," gumam Deidara lalu tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," tambahnya sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hinata.

"Oh! Lihat! Sasuke!" seru Deidara berlari mengejar Sasuke. Mendengar nama Sasuke dielukan, Hinata langsung mendongak, mencari seseorang dengan nama Sasuke.

Hinata mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia meremas seragam di dada kiri atas, tepat di jantungnya. Matanya terbelalak, ia menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya saat merasakan paru-parunya yang kekurangan oksigen.

Hatinya mencelos, melihat pemandangan yang berjarak 2 meter dari tempatnya. Melihat Sasuke yang digandeng oleh _senpai_ -nya, Sakura.

"Sasuke, kemana saja kau selama istirahat?" tanya Deidara yang masih didengar jelas oleh Hinata.

"Ke perpustakaan bersama dengan Sakura," jawab Sasuke singkat. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia berjalan cepat melewati Sasuke untuk menuju kelasnya.

Tanpa diduga ia malah menabrak pundak Sasuke. Ia hanya menunduk singkat sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan melihatnya.

"Hinata," gumam Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak menanggapi pertanyaan khawatir yang dilontarkan Sakura.

.

.

Hinata menatap kosong ke depan. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang menghinggapinya hari ini. Melihat _senpai_ dan sahabatnya saling bergandengan membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Bahkan suara guntur pertanda hujan tidak menghentikan lamunannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau di situ?" tanya seseorang menutupi kepala Hinata dengan jaket biru dongkernya.

Hinata mendongak, tatapannya masih kosong. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, ia mengambil sepedanya. "Cepatlah naik, aku meminjam sepeda _kaa-san_ ku," kata pemuda itu menjelaskan.

Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya, ia menyingkirkan jaket yang menutupi kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kita-"

"Kenapa tidak Sakura- _senpai_ yang naik?" Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Hinata hanya menggeleng, ia menaruh jaket Sasuke di _stang_ sepeda dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Tetapi, gerak reflek Sasuke mengalahkan rencana Hinata.

"Hei. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Cepatlah naik," kata Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata agar berbalik ke arahnya.

Hinata terdiam, tidak bergerak atau melakukan apapun. Melihat reaksi Hinata, Sasuke meraih jaketnya dan dipakaikannya kepada Hinata. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Cepatlah naik, sebentar lagi hujan," tambah Sasuke.

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang mendengar penuturan Sasuke. _'Perasaan apa ini?'_ batinnya. Ia menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatapnya intens. _'Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang?'_

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan gejolak di hatinya.

"Ya?"

"Jangan bahas orang lain jika hanya berdua," tambah Sasuke. Jantung Hinata berdebar tak karuan, membuat sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, mendekati Hinata. Wajah Hinata semakin merona dibuatnya.

 **Cup**

Sasuke mengecup dahi Hinata yang membuat Hinata salah tingkah. "A-ano, Sasu- _senpai_ ," kata Hinata gugup.

"Bukankah kau berjanji untuk tidak memanggilku _senpai_?"

' _Apa aku boleh berharap?'_

"Sasuke-kun, a-aku…"

' _Bolehkah aku berharap kali ini saja?'_

"Hn?"

"Ti-tidak jadi," kata Hinata kemudian duduk di tempat boncengan Sasuke. Ia memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat, tanpa ia sadari Sasuke tersenyum.

"Pegang yang erat, jangan sampai jatuh."

Hinata mengangguk, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Sasuke. Setelah itu Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

Tetes-tetes air hujan mulai turun, membasahi bumi. Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, saat merasakan tetes-tetes air dingin membasahinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma tanah, keringat dan _mint_ yang menjadi satu. Aroma yang menenangkan, membuatnya merasa aman dan damai.

" _Ke perpustakaan bersama dengan Sakura,"_

Hinata teringat akan semua kejadian hari ini yang membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan tadi kembali menghampinrinya. Ia menempelkan dahinya di punggung Sasuke bertepatan dengan hujan yang semakin mengguyur kawasan Kyoto.

Ia menumpahkan segala emosinya di punggung kokoh Sasuke. Air matanya mengalir dan membasahi seragam Sasuke. Ia mencengkram erat seragam pemuda bersurai raven itu.

' _Kenapa kau membuat perasaanku campur aduk seperti ini?'_

' _Apa aku boleh berharap untuk menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat?'_

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 2 "Feeling"**

 **A/N**

 **Alohaaaa! Kembali lagi denganku~~ Jujur kangen _update_ fic di FFn. Sayangnya saya tidak bisa _update_ fic MO, HaP, I Realized T_T Harap maklum ya... _Minna_ - _san_ maafkan saya jika ada salah kata dan tutur kata selama ini, saya mohon doa restu untuk menjalankan UN pada 09-05-2016 supaya lancar dan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan #Aamiin. Ya, saya masih anak SMP dan bocah ingusan apalagi kurang berpengalaman : . Maaf jika kecewa ternyata yang buat fic aneh selama ini adalah seorang bocah.**

 **Mohon doanya supaya listriknya gak mati mendadak atau _njeglek_ karena saya menggunakan _CBT._ Btw, angkatanku angkatan pertama K13 yang _CBT,_ apa ada yang senasib? :vv #gakadayangnanya**

 **Oke sekian dari saya, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf. Setelah UN, nantikan kejutan dari saya yang akan memborbardir _archieve_ SH. Terima kasih. Bubyeeeee~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Everytime  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3  
.

Hinata mengamati kelas kimia di gedung yang berseberangan dengan kelas yang ia ikuti yaitu kelas bahasa. Irisnya bergulir mencari keberadaan seseorang. Pria berambut raven dengan gaya rambut yang mencolok.

Ia menghela nafas saat objek yang dicarinya tidak ia temukan. Hinata menatap ke depan, memperhatikan Kakashi-sensei yang sibuk menerangkan pelajaran bahasa dengan aksen malasnya. Walau ia memperhatikan Kakahi-sensei tapi tak ada satu pun pelajaran yang masuk ke otaknya.

Pikirannya masih melayang tentang keberadaan sahabatnya dan perasaannya yang semakin hari semakin aneh dan tidak bisa ia mengerti. Hinata menopang dagu, tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret kertas halaman terakhir pada buku tulisnya.

"Hmm… Hyuuga-san apa anda bisa menjawab soal nomer 5?" pinta Kakashi-sensei. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata tersentak. Tampak bingung dengan permintaan tiba-tiba gurunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menyadari bahwa ia menjadi tontonan seluruh siswa di kelas itu.

Ia membolak-balikkan buku paketnya, seperti orang yang mencari jawaban. Tapi, ia bahkan tidak tahu soal itu halaman berapa.

"Psst… Hinata," bisik seseorang di belakangnya.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya, "Toneri-san?" gumamnya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Jawabannya ada di halaman 140."

Hinata mengangguk, "Arigatou Toneri-san."

Dalam hati Hinata merutuki dirinya yang masih memikirkan sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Hinata berjalan sendirian di koridor yang ramai. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, pikirannya masih terbayang oleh perasaannya yang semakin lama semakin aneh. Sampai tepukan kecil di pundaknya menyadarkan dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan.

"Toneri-san?"

"Hinata, mau ke kantin bersamaku?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh Toneri. "Gomen ne Toneri-san, aku tidak bisa."

Toneri mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa karena Sasuke- _senpai_?"

Hinata tersentak, "E-eh?"

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Makanlah bersamaku," tambah Toneri masih membujuk Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata menunduk. "Kau berhutang budi padaku, Hinata."

Hinata mendongak, menatap iris Toneri. "Bukankah kau yang sukarela memberiku jawaban?"

"Aku tidak memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Jadi, hari ini makanlah bersamaku."

Hinata menghela nafasnya kasar, ia mengangguk singkat dan berlalu meninggalkan Toneri.

 **Grep**

"Bukankah bergandengan lebih baik?" Tiba-tiba Hinata terbayang tentang kejadian kemarin. Sasuke yang menggandeng Sakura. Hinata langsung menyentakkan tangannya.

"Aku hanya menemanimu makan. Jangan harap untuk bergandengan tangan, Ootsuki-san," ujar Hinata dingin. Dan berjalan tiga langkah di depan Toneri. Toneri hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Hinata.

.

.

Hinata memandangi siswa-siswi yang keluar dari gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Saat ini, ia sedang menunggu temannya yaitu Tenten. Irisnya mencari teman bercepol dua yang mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.

"Ne, kenapa saat Sasuke tidak hadir Sakura juga tidak hadir ya?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai pirang kepada temannya yang bersurai merah. Jujur, Hinata tidak bermaksud menguping, hanya saja volume yang dikeluarkan dari _senpai-_ nya itu memaksanya untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Benarkah Ino? Apa mereka pergi bersama?"

Ino mengangkat bahu lalu menyunggingkan seringaiannya, "Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu, keinginan Sakura terkabul."

"Hah? Keinginan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis yang bersurai merah menaikkan kacamatanya dengan geram.

Ino mendecakkan lidah, "Karin, Karin. Kau tidak tahu bahwa Sakura mencintai Sasuke?"

 **Deg**

"Yaah, mungkin sekarang mereka sedang berduaan atau ke sebuah-"

"Hinata," panggil seseorang yang menghentikan aksi mengupingnya. "Kau tak apa?"

Hinata menatap gadis di sampingnya linglung, "A-aku baik-baik saja, Tenten."

"Wajahmu pucat. Lebih baik kita cepat pulang," ajak Tenten menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, meredam rasa sakit di hatinya. Mendengar percakapan _senpainya_ membuat dadanya sakit dan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti tentang perasaan aneh dan tidak nyaman yang menjalari hatinya yang membuatnya bingung.

.

.

"Hinata, antarkan ini ke Sasuke," kata Hikari, Ibu Hinata memberikan keranjang kepada Hinata. Hinata menghampiri Ibunya bingung.

"Untuk apa kaa-san?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil keranjang di tangan Hikari.

"Sudahlah, beri saja. Sebelum malam Hinata," kata Hikari sambil memasuki dapur. Hinata mengangguk, ia menaruh keranjang di meja ruang tamu dan segera memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Hinata keluar dari kamar dan mengambil keranjang di meja ruang tamu.

" _Itekimasu_!" seru Hinata setelah menggunakan sepatu dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Jarak rumahnya dengan rumah Sasuke hanya berjarak 200 m, untuk itulah ia memilih berjalan kaki daripada menggunakan kendaraan.

Setelah 10 menit ia berjalan, ia sampai di sebuah bangunan sederhana bertingkat dua yang terdapat tulisan Uchiha di depan gerbang. Ia menekan bel yang berada di samping gerbang. Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis. Hinata segera memasuki halaman rumah tersebut walaupun ada perasaan takut karena gerbang terbuka secara otomatis bagaikan film horror.

Hinata tiba di pintu masuk utama. Ia bingung saat melihat pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai berputar di otaknya. Ia meneguk lidahnya lalu perlahan-lahan membuka pintu.

" _Sumimasen_ ," gumamnya lirih.

Gelap dan sepi. Itulah kata yang menggambarkan ruangan tersebut. Hinata meraba-raba dinding, berharap menemukan sakelar lampu.

"Eh? Apa ini?" gumam Hinata bingung saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang berdenyut saat ia menggenggam benda itu.

"Hinata…"

Hinata menoleh panik, "S-siapa itu?" tanya Hinata gemetaran, ia menarik benda itu ke arahnya. Dan sesuatu benda hitam menerjang ke arahnya.

"Kyaaaaa!"

.

.

"Makan supnya," kata Hinata menyodorkan semangkok sup ayam kepada pemuda bersurai raven yang sedang bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Nanti," ujar Sasuke singkat sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sup ini bisa menyembuhkan flu. Makanlah," kata Hinata menyodorkan mangkok lagi.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap tajam Hinata. "Aku kan sudah bilang nanti."

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu pelan dan menaruh mangkuk di meja di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. "Lain kali jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu," gerutu Hinata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya lalu memejamkan matanya kembali.

Hinata menatap ke bawah, ia mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa ini Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil mengangkat bungkus yang berwarna merah muda.

"Dari Sakura," jawabnya singkat. Hinata terdiam, ia tidak boleh merasa sakit hati lagi. Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum walau perasaannya tidak nyaman.

"Tidak kau buka?"

"Itu makanan manis. Sudahlah jangan dibahas," kata Sasuke sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Sakura- _senpai_ yang membuatnya?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Hn, mungkin," jawabnya asal.

Hinata melihat bungkus itu prihatin. "Tidak kau ma-"

"Hinata," sela Sasuke.

"Y-ya?" tanya Hinata gelagapan.

"Berhenti mengurusi orang lain atau kutiduri," ancam Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata merona mendengar ancaman Sasuke. "Tega sekali. Kamu mau menulariku penyakit?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jika terpaksa. Tak masalah bukan?" wajah Hinata semakin memerah mendengarnya. "Lagipula mungkin kita-"

"Berisik! Cepatlah tidur mesum!" seru Hinata langsung meraih selimut dan menyelimuti Sasuke. Lalu mengambil kompres yang sudah dicelupkan air di samping mangkok yang berisi air dan menempelkannya di dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat perilaku Hinata kepadanya. Ia jadi bersyukur terkena penyakit flu jika Hinata seperhatian ini kepadanya.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menyentuh dahinya yang tidak lagi terasa panas. Ia mencari keberadaan sahabatnya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Hinata tidur di meja belajarnya.

Sasuke segera menyingkirkan selimut dan kompres. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju Hinata. Ia menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi pipi Hinata. Ia memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang damai. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat masa-masa kebersamaan mereka dimana mereka tinggal bersebelahan.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Iris onyxnya terpaku pada satu titik yaitu bibir Hinata. Ia semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ia menatap intens bibir Hinata yang merekah dan wajah Hinata yang tertidur pulas.

 **Cup**

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Hanya bersentuhan tidak ada lumatan, tetapi menghantarkan listrik kepada Sasuke. Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang merona tipis.

Oh, sekarang Sasuke nampak jahat dengan mencuri ciuman pertama sahabatnya itu. Tanpa ia sadari, perasaannya mengenai sahabatnya semakin menguat. Dan memandang Hinata bukan sebagai sahabatnya lagi, tetapi sebagai seorang gadis yang disukainya.

TBC

"Feeling Part 2"


	4. Chapter 4

**Everytime**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk menghentikan imajinasi liarnya. Ia melebarkan matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

' _Fokus!'_ batinnya penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia lalu menatap pemuda di depannya dan menggerakkan tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Hinata," panggil pemuda itu.

"Y-ya?" tanya Hinata tanpa melihat iris pemuda itu, tatapannya terkunci pada sketsa wajah yang sedang digambarnya.

"Kau tampak pucat," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, Ootsuki- _san_ ," kata Hinata sambil menatap Toneri sekilas dan melanjutkan sketsa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Toneri menghela nafas, ia menatap Hinata yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi dengan wajah memerah. "Kau demam?" tanya Toneri sambil menyentuh dahi Hinata.

Hinata langsung menepis tangan Toneri di dahinya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Berhentilah bergerak-gerak, aku tidak bisa menggambarmu dengan benar."

Toneri tersenyum, "Kalo bukan demam, apa kau sedang berimajinasi liar tentangku ya?"

Hinata ingin muntah saat mendengarnya. Wajahnya mendadak pucat mendengar Toneri yang percaya diri. Hinata segera menggerakkan tangannya secepat yang ia bisa. Berharap tidak berusrusan dengan Toneri setelah pelajaran seni rupa.

Seandainya Toneri tahu bahwa Hinata berimajinasi tentang mimpinya yang dicium oleh Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _silver_ itu pasti tidak akan berkata percaya diri.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas seni rupa. Entah mungkin ini sebuah keberuntungan bahwa ia tidak diikuti Toneri lagi. Ia menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui ia tidak diikuti lagi.

"Hinata!" seru seorang gadis bercepol dua yang berjarak 2 meter darinya.

Hinata langsung mengembangkan senyumannya dan berjalan cepat menuju Tenten, "Tenten- _chan_!"

Tenten balas tersenyum, mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan di koridor yang ramai.

"Ne, ne. Dimana Toneri- _san_? Aku tak melihatnya bersamamu hari ini."

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Entahlah. Lebih baik aku tidak bersamanya," jawab Hinata datar.

"Kau sungguh beruntung Hinata-chan. Kau disukai oleh seseorang seperti Toneri," kata Tenten dengan nada iri. Entah kenapa perut Hinata mendadak mual kembali. Ia menatap Tenten bosan.

"Aku tidak sependapat denganmu Tenten. Berhentilah berkata seolah-olah dia orang yang mengagumkan," ujar Hinata kesal. Tenten hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya.

" _Yare_ - _yare_. Tapi kau seharusnya memilih Toneri daripada Sasuke- _senpai_."

"Tenten!" seru Hinata, ia melanjutkan "Berhentilah membandingkan mereka. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ adalah -"

Tenten memutar matanya bosan dan menyela perkataan Hinata, "Sahabat."

"Bagus jika kau mengerti," kata Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Tenten mendecakkan lidah dan menatap Hinata penuh selidik, "Apa hubungan kalian hanya sebatas sahabat?"

 **Deg**

Jantung Hinata mulai berdetak kencang. Seolah menabrak tulang rusuknya yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Di tengah hiruk pikuk koridor, ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Ia terdiam dan merenungi ucapan Tenten.

' _Sahabat. apa benar hanya sebatas itu?'_ batin Hinata. Dan ia kembali teringat akan masa lalu, masa dimana mereka berdua bertemu, bersama, dan menjalin persahabatan hingga ke sekolah menengah atas. Jantungnya bertalu-talu saat mengingat kejadian tempo hari.

.

 _Saat dimana, Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, mendekati Hinata dan mengecup dahi Hinata._

.

' _Apa sahabat juga melakukan kegiatan seperti itu?'_ batin Hinata kembali.

"Hinata," panggil Tenten kembali. "Sepertinya… sudah saatnya kau bertindak," tambah Tenten.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan diucapkan oleh teman dekatnya itu.

"Kau bersahabat dengan Sasuke- _senpai_ kan?" tanya Tenten datar. Entah kenapa kali ini, Hinata mengangguk ragu.

"Kau lihat itu?" tanya Tenten menunjuk dua orang dengan tatapannya. Hinata mengikuti arah tatapan Tenten, dan detik itu juga ia menatap kosong ke dua insan itu. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, tatapannya mulai tidak fokus, tangannya bergetar dan saling tergenggam.

"Sudah saatnya kau bertindak," kata Tenten dan menghela nafas berat, "Untuk menjauhi Sasuke- _senpai_ demi kebahagiaannya."

.

.

Hinata berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Sesekali ia menendang kerikil-kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia menundukkan kepala, menatap jalan setapak yang dipijaknya. Ia mengingat-ngingat perkataan Tenten yang membuat kepalanya penat.

"Aku hanya sahabatnya, tidak lebih," gumam Hinata pelan. Ia menghela nafas berat, berharap perasaan sesak di dadanya segera menghilang. Ia menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa sakit mengingat perkataan terakhir Tenten.

"Haah~ untuk apa aku berpikiran seperti ini. Lupakan Hinata, kau hanya sahabatnya," ujar Hinata dengan nada gemetar.

"Kau adalah sahabat Sasuke- _kun_."

"Sasuke- _kun_ adalah sahabat dan senpaimu," kata Hinata, entah kenapa tatapannya memburam. Jalan setapak yang dilaluinya terlihat samar.

"Sahabat," gumam Hinata sambil mengedipkan matanya, ia terkejut saat menyadari cairan bening mulai menurun di kedua pipinya. Ia mendongak menatap langit.

"Tidak ada hujan, kenapa pipiku terasa basah?"

Hinata menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat yang justru membuat paru-parunya terasa perih. Langkahnya terhenti, ia menatap jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya, menatap pasrah pada jalan di depannya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

Hinata menatap datar Guy- _sensei_ yang menjelaskan materi pelajaran olahraga yang akan dilakukan hari ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa musim panas kali ini membuat hatinya terasa dingin dan hampa.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap koridor yang menghubungkan lapangan dengan gedung utama. Koridor itu, koridor yang selalu dilewati sahabatnya, Sasuke.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Ia menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang sekali berbicara bahkan bertemu. Sejak dua minggu terakhir ini komunikasi di antara mereka semakin renggang. Hinata yang memutuskan untuk menjauhi sahabatnya untuk kebaikan sahabatnya sendiri, dan Sasuke yang tak tampak berniat mengembalikan komunikasi di antara mereka membuat persahabatan di antara mereka menjadi sesuatu yang _absurd_.

"Ne, Matsuri- _chan_ apa yang akan kau pakai malam ini?"

Orang yang ditanya menunduk malu dengan rona tipis di pipinya. "A-aku? Mungkin kimono lebih bagus."

Ah, kenapa Hinata lupa dan baru menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah pertengahan Agustus. Festival kembang api tentu saja menjadi hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu saat musim panas.

' _Mungkin aku akan memilihkan yukata untuk Sasuke-kun seperti tahun sebelumnya,'_ pikir Hinata dan segera mengenyahkan hal itu dari benaknya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengusik kehidupan pemuda itu untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai ia bisa mengetahui dan menghilangkan perasaan aneh setiap ia bersama dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan kimono berwarna putih dengan corak hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Jika ia disuruh memilih, ia lebih suka berdiam diri di kamar dan menonton televisi hingga larut.

Tapi ia tidak diberi pilihan oleh adiknya. Entah berapa banyak cara di otak adiknya untuk membujuk Hinata mengikuti festival kembang api.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Seperti festival tahun lalu, kedai-kedai dibuka untuk mengisi perut para pengunjung dan kios-kios hiburan untuk menyemarakkan festival itu.

Inilah yang paling tidak ia sukai dari Hanabi. Adiknya itu berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian, tetapi sejak mereka berdua memasuki kawasan festival, adiknya sudah pergi entah kemana dan membiarkannya sendirian.

Semakin mendekati inti acara, udara di sekitarnya semakin memanas walau ia sudah membeli kipas kertas untuk mengusir hawa panas, tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan seluruh hawa yang menggerahkan dan tidak nyaman itu.

Nafasnya terasa sesak dan matanya berair. Asap-asap dari kedai makanan dan bau badan manusia membuat tidak ada asupan oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Tubuhnya terombang-ambing oleh lautan manusia dari berbagai arah.

Ia menggertakkan giginya, ia paling tidak suka saat seperti ini, saat dimana dirinya merasa lemah dan sulit bergerak seperti ini. Suara yang didengarnya berdengung, menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak enak didengar. Ia sudah sampai batas kesadarannya. Hal inilah yang membuatnya enggan mengikuti festival tanpa didampingi oleh seseorang.

Disaat pandangannya mengabur, ia melihat siluet yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. "Hinata, sadarlah!"

"S-siapa?" gumam Hinata dan setelah bergumam kesadarannya menghilang dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Sudah mendingan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah, wajahnya masih pucat dan keringat dingin masih bercucuran. Ia menggenggam kaleng yang berisi ocha hangat.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sambil menatap langit, "Aku tidak menyangka asmamu kambuh disaat aku tidak ada di sisimu."

 **Deg**

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik," cicit Hinata sambil berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, "Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk yakin dan menatap sebal kepada pemuda di sampingnya. Dan tanpa diduga pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya sambil bertopang dagu.

Ia menyeringai, "Aku tidak sabar menantikan hal itu."

Angin berhembus, menerpa dua insan yang saling bertatapan. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya supaya tidak terjerumus dalam tatapan Sasuke, nama pemuda itu. Hinata menatap langit yang bertabur bintang dengan perasaan damai. Sesekali memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin musim panas. Wajahnya yang pucat mulai memudar, ia tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih menatapnya intens.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya tak ada niat untuk memecahkan keheningan yang damai itu. Sampai pada disaat ia hendak mengalihkan perhatian Hinata, ia mengeluarkan suaranya. "Hinata."

Hinata membuka matanya dan menoleh, menatap iris kelam Sasuke. "Ya?"

 **Duar!**

Bunyi kembang api yang memekakkan telinga tetap membuat Hinata dapat mendengar ucapan Sasuke dengan jelas. Hanya saja ia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu.

.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

.

 **TBC**

"Feeling and Relationship."

 **A/N**

 **Saya mau memberitahu sikon saya saat ini. Jujur saya masih kesulitan untuk membagi waktu. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika proyek MC saya jadi mangkrak karena kesibukan yang luar biasa. Jadi mohon maaf untuk Hope and Prisoner, Marriage Online, I Realized masih belum dapat dilanjutkan.**

 **Dan saya juga mau mengutarakan tujuan saya untuk pindah fandom ke ToneHina karena saya merasa genre cerita SH sedang tidak membuat saya minat. Tapi tenang saja, sebisa mungkin saya akan merampungkan fic saya jika masih diberi waktu oleh Sang Maha Kuasa.**

 **Akhir kata, saya bisa dikatakan HIATUS untuk waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan. Dan jangan kaget kalo saya tiba-tiba** _ **update**_ **cerita. Akhir kata, terima kasih telah mengikuti saya dan membaca curahan pikiran dan hati saya dalam setiap cerita yang saya publish.**

 **Sampai jumpa~**


End file.
